goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
HoverAnimation
HoverAnimation was a scrapped website which was planned to be an exact copy of GoAnimate before the HTML5 update. It was officially announced via YouTube in November 2015 and later retracted in February 2016. History The Beginning (May 2015) In May 2015, HoverAnimation (originally operating under the name AnimationNinja) founder GoAnimateKing2005 (who now goes by the name "A Bum in Glasses") began developing a plan for an animation platform. The original concept of the website was to be a three-dimensional alternative to Vyond. However, due to time constraints and tech problems, Tanner The SW Guy (commonly known as GoAnimateKing) had to cancel the website. In October 2015, Vyond announced via blog post that they were migrating to HTML5, and at the same time, removing all Flash (non-business) themes including Comedy World, Lil Peepz, among others. Along with several other changes made to the website that year (including the change in design of the color pallete, and an update that would only allow one device to be logged into an account at a time), reception towards the update was mostly negative. At this time, GoAnimateKing's had decided to revive and revise his previously scrapped concept. A video announcing the project (which at the time continued to run under the name "AnimationNinja") was released on November 17th, 2015. The video noted that the future website would consist of the recently deleted non-business themes. Initial reception towards the announcement video was mostly positive. Some users touted the video as "the most hyped event in GoAnimate history". When the founder of the website discovered that "AnimationNinja" was also the name of a SoundCloud podcast, he changed the name to HoverAnimation, as requested by YouTube user, Kai the Demoman Animator. Shortly following the announcement of HoverAnimation, a community on Google+ was made for the website. Within a couple of weeks, the community hit over 100 members. People were revved up for the new animation website. In the weeks leading up to January 2016, online users began supporting the website by posting HTML codes in the Google+ community. Boyned Boyned Master (aka Boyned FAGS Vegan) was among the first of internet users to criticize HoverAnimation for intending to clone Vyond and the founder for lacking basic programming knowledge. Shortly after the release of the HoverAnimation announcement video, Boyned made several comments in comment threads that the founder was incapable of programming and that the website would not come out. January On January 5th, 2016, the Flash friendly themes were officially no longer accessible on the Vyond platform. At this time, HoverAnimation was still in development to come out on January 16th. On January 16th, HoverAnimation founder Alex Michels released a Weebly hosted domain entitled 'HoverAnimation BETA" on the Google+ community. The decision to release a beta website received mixed reviews. While some users praised the release of the Weebly hosted website, others complained that the website lacked a video maker, registration system, messaging system, and character creation suite. The same day of release, Alex Michels informed the Google+ community that HoverAnimation would see an official release in April 2016. Cancellation On January 17th, following the release of HoverAnimation, Boyned reported the website's URL to Vyond. A customer service rep then informed him that if the site were ever released, it would be sued by the Vyond staff. He then made a highly viewed video entitled "why hoveranimation is never coming out". Later that year, after HoverAnimation was out of the public eye, Boyned would remove the video from YouTube. Many people criticized Boyned for his actions. A select few online users created new Google+ communities and set the invitation status to private to retaliate. On January 28th, Bubsby Bobcat secretly accepted Vyond founder and CEO Alvin Hung into the official HoverAnimation community. Alvin then notified all remaining members of the community in a lengthy post that HoverAnimation founder, Alex Michels, would soon be sued if he were to continue work on the project. Following the post, the HoverAnimation project had officially come to a close. Legacy Following the cancellation of HoverAnimation, founder Alex Michels created a new concept for an animation website entitled "Animations4U". Unlike the previous project, which was set to essentially clone Vyond, Animations4U was designed to be a cloud based animated video sharing platform. Similar to HoverAnimation, a Google+ community was created, but to significantly smaller fanfare. The project would be later cancelled. Since the cancellation of HoverAnimation, a handful of online users have made Google+ communities similar to HoverAnimation. New communities were created for websites such as FutureAnimate, Animate4Free, IncredibleAnimate, AlexAnimate, and GoGoAnimation. These were all short lived, as many users that originally supported HoverAnimation now detested the idea of online users cloning Vyond. Communities like these continued to be created until the shutdown of Google+ in 2019. In the years that followed, HoverAnimation founder Alex Michels has distanced himself from the Vyond community. He now ventures in the field of music composition, creative writing, and professional wrestling. Gallery File:HoverAnimation_Beta.jpeg|Beta Logo File:HoverAnimation.jpeg|Logo File:1F87125A-A496-4624-86E0-36F232655EC9.jpeg|A image from the “BETA” site, showing the graphics of HoverAnimation which accurately resemble GoAnimate’s pre-HTML5 days. Category:Websites Category:Cancelled